


Tree & Unicorn

by samasawolf



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samasawolf/pseuds/samasawolf
Summary: AU-大厨白和美食评论家黑Chef Wes/Food Critic Travis短篇小甜饼~





	Tree & Unicorn

已经三天了，Travis选择订同一家的外卖。

那是一家新开的餐厅，有个洋气的名字叫做Tree & Unicorn，Travis感觉这不像个餐厅的名字，倒是更符合咖啡馆或者是面包房。他自己还没有亲自去过那里，也许这个餐厅还有两者结合的风格也不一定。

Travis是个美食评论家，拥有自己的美食博客。他的博客已经足够成为洛杉矶的权威美食指南，Travis对于食物见解带着独特同时也大众的视角，对于餐厅也总能给出全面且中肯的评价，受到很多美食一族当然还有许多洛杉矶市民的喜爱。

他承认自己爱上了这家的美食，还有这个独特的名字。Travis对于这家店的外观设计和内部结构装饰充满了好奇，但是这两天他在整理自己过去撰写的各种文章和重新规整自己的屋子，根本没时间出门。而他又固执的不愿意去看网页上贴出的Tree & Unicorn的图片。

“我喜欢自己亲身体验的真实感觉，而不是四处都可能产生的潜意识里的第一印象所造成的影响。”这是Travis博客开头介绍自己时所用的一句话，直观，也倔强。  
不过最后他还是没忍住敲开了电脑，迅速大幅度滑动鼠标略过了图片，转而看向了大家对于此餐厅的评价。Travis的眼睛快速的扫着屏幕，挑起了眉毛。评价最终可以总结为一下几点，括号里是Travis自己暂时的想法：  
1\. 这是个Perfect的餐厅，食物不必说，全方位的美好。（这是不科学的，从来就没有perfect！）  
2\. 一定要去品尝Tree &Unicorn 的每日special order，会有惊喜哦。（这个还有点用处）  
3\. 没什么宣传，知名度不高，不过绝对是值得爱上的地方。（值不值得我说的算）  
4\. 好多人喜欢那个大厨，笑起来很可爱。（呵呵，这也算评价？！）

于是第四天，Travis夹着自己的ipad就出门了，目标很明确，他要去尝试一下这个“perfect”的餐厅，顺便带着一定要去找出瑕疵的观点，轻快的迈着步子。

他对自己的品味很自信，不过却没发现，自己已经被潜意识的第一印象影响了……当然，Travis并不承认这一点。

走过一个转角，就看到了Tree & Unicorn 银白色的招牌。店面并不是很大，不过外墙上墨绿色的木质结构营造了一种神秘悠然的感觉。门前真的种植了两颗不高的树，不过繁茂的树叶折射下同样墨绿的阴影给透明的玻璃大门涂上了天然的颜料，和木质边框完美的融合在了一起。

Travis并不急着进门，他透过玻璃往里看。清一色的木质桌子与藤椅，甚至是里面一个孩子举起的勺子也是木质的。他在自己的pad上写下：树木的浓重气息。  
然后停顿了一下，又加上了一句：见识到了Tree，不过暂时没有独角兽的影子？

Travis的习惯，随时的感觉，就随时记下。

在一个桌子前面，站着一个身材高挑的男人，优雅的把端在手里的盘子摆在了桌子上，脸上带着干净的微笑。在两个客人面前说着什么，偶尔抿下嘴唇，Travis就那么隔着玻璃盯着。

那个人穿着白色的厨师服，脖子上还围着一条墨绿与银色相间的围巾。没有标准的厨师帽，却带着一条天蓝色的围裙。这一身搭配看着，要不是有旁边服务生的标准服装对比着，没人会觉得这真的是一个大厨的服饰。

基本没有大厨专门出来端盘子的吧，何况这个人看着怎么都不像一个厨师啊。比Travis还瘦的身材，白皙的皮肤，完全没有油烟味在身上，倒是更像个艺术家。

Travis继续写道：不务正业的，看起来完全不像厨师的厨师，之后还狠狠的划上了一个感叹号！

终于，Travis要开始自己的Tree & Unicorn之旅了。

径直穿梭进了绿色的阴影里，感受着木质的手柄推开了门。“Welcome~！”一个女服务员来引领Travis并表示欢迎。Travis环视了一圈，没看到那个神奇的大厨，估计是回厨房去了。Travis收回四处搜寻的目光，店里的人并不多，不过他还是找到一个角落坐了下来。

“那么，您要吃点什么呢？”服务生把菜谱递到了Travis面前。

“Today’s Special Order, please.”Travis大致翻了一下菜谱，最后决定选择惊喜。“对了，还有一杯蓝山。”

不一会，冒着热气的咖啡就端了上来。Travis随口问道“你们special order的惊喜是什么啊？”

那个服务生笑了笑，故作神秘的回答道：“就是享受我们的大厨亲自送餐啦，这个很受欢迎的，好多女孩来点这个呢！”

这就是所谓的惊喜啊……Travis呷了一口咖啡，不禁脑子里又冒出来了那个大厨的样子，挥之不去。自己肯定今天脑子里哪根筋短路了，Travis无奈。

正在这时候，角落对面的吧台旁，厨房的门打开了，同样装束的那位大厨径直走向Travis的桌前，反转着手腕把盘子放在了Travis面前，“Today’s Special Order：法式烤三文鱼土豆酪。Enjoy！”

Travis看到了他胸口的牌子上写着：Wesley Mitchell，一个很适合这里的名字。Wes接下来用他带着磁性却不是低沉，激动还会稍稍提高音调的嗓音，像说故事一样缓缓的讲述着这道菜的作法和历史。

这么近距离的看着眼前的Wes，带着淡淡的微笑，配上他略微翘起的泛着金色的头发和映满四周绿色的眸子，Travis觉得美极了。偶尔抿起的嘴唇，偶尔发音时露出的小虎牙，Travis承认自己除了Wes的声音，什么内容也没记住。

好吧，鉴于Travis与自己对待美食耐心品味的态度截然相反的处事方式，在Wes介绍完他的得意之作准备离开的时候。Travis一把拉着Wes的手腕，柔软却富有弹性的手感让Travis不禁悄悄加力的揉了两下，“那么，Wes，你不想知道我吃完这道菜之后的感受吗？”

这家伙手上的动作完全是让Wes留下来陪他一起，Wes轻皱了两下眉毛，用另一只手掰开了Travis抓住自己的手，然后盯住Travis的眼睛说道：“我想我可以晚上自己去看Travis Marks的博客的！”

Travis就这么看着Wes自信满满或许还有些幸灾乐祸的逛回了厨房。

Travis大力挥动了一下自己的叉子，等等，我可从来没说过我的名字！

++++++

晚上Travis坐在电脑前，一遍一遍的拨弄着自己鼠标上的滑轮，一点一点的细细看着每一条评论。Travis以前并没有回复评论的习惯，自己只是大体看看然后选择几条能吸引自己目光的评论给予自己的回复。

不过当然也有过例外，Travis曾经通过自己的博客和几个品味以及性格相投的网友成为朋友，不过自然，也都没有深交。

喜欢网络，可这只是一个自己抒发感情与分享的地方。On-line的友谊，也许是真，也许是假，虽然通过一步一步的了解会有新的感受，但“眼见为实”多数时候是不会错的。所以对于这些人对于自己共同品尝新美食的邀请，Travis多数时候是不会拒绝的，一顿愉快的晚餐也是结交新朋友的方式。不过当然，Travis不会主动去邀请别人，要么众多粉丝们觉得他偏心怎么办？！

说起Invitation，其实有件事情一直在Travis的脑子里挥之不去，那是他第一次，也是唯一一次想要打破自己所谓不发出邀请的准则，私下里邀请一个自己完全没有见过面的支持者。网名叫做“Between2letter”，头像是透明玻璃板上凝成水珠状的琥珀色液体，和Travis对话的语气也简洁却直击重点。

Travis喜欢这种保持着距离的交流，这种独立直接且毫无保留的观点。Travis曾经带着点小期望的点开了这位支持者的资料，所有选项，无一例外，全是保密。Travis最终也没好意思问人家的性别什么的隐私问题，所以当他发送邀请函的时候，连名字前面的称谓都是空白的。

结果当然是被这位“Between2letter”给拒绝了，要不Travis也不会这么久的记着这件事。自此之后，这位神奇的ID就消失了，很久之后再出现，Travis也没敢再回复这些评论，不过他确定自己没有漏下一条！

鉴于Wes所说的那句话，Travis在自己的各种评论里穿梭着，像Sherlock Holmes一样对于每句话甚至标点做着分析，从每个细节语气里寻找可能和Wes有联系的话语。最终他还是放弃了，果然自己还是更喜欢观察人们的表情而不是网络虚拟的文字世界。

电脑界面的右下角给了Travis一个新希望，甚至让他忘掉了刚才找寻过程中的所有不快。因为有一封寄给自己的新邮件，一封来自Wesley Mitchell的新邮件，一封邀请Travis明天晚上Midnight光临Tree & Unicorn的新邮件，一封让Travis自我思索加激动了大半夜都无法入睡的新邮件。

所以Travis第二天起床之后已经是下午了，基本上在纠结完自己穿什么并最终还是选择了自己的休闲皮衣外套之后，他就开始对着自己书桌上某粉丝送给自己的一只黑色猎狗样子的小闹钟呆坐着。Travis花了昨晚一夜的时间来划分自己这种过激反应属于是受到了什么情况的刺激，最终得出结论是Wes的那顿饭，而绝对不是自己对Wes的可能产生的某些感情！！

夜色降临，月光洒向这个城市，Travis站在漆黑的Tree & Unicorn的店前面，突然有个一种手足无措的感觉。他以为Wes给他的是Midnight午夜聚会的邀请，结果这里一片漆黑且空空如也算是个什么情况？！

正在Travis思索下一步自己该怎么走的时候，一股混合的香气从招牌旁边的门缝里窜了出来。耸动鼻子，带动着嗅觉的感官，Travis细细的分解着这股味道，总觉得很熟悉，却没法从记忆调出熟悉感觉的来源。

Travis顺势闭上了眼睛，皮肤感受着夜间伴着Tree阴影的风的微凉，头脑里仿佛呈现出了一种光的影像，一只仰起头的独角兽，头上洁白的鬃毛随风飘着，混合着远方微紫薰衣草的味道。

一只手把Travis从这美丽的意境里拉了出来，拉进了Tree & Unicorn的大门。还是白天Travis曾经选择的那张桌子，上面摆上的淡蓝色的蜡烛。Wes烟绿色的眸子里映着微微颤抖的火苗，“很准时嘛，Travis Marks先生。”抿起的薄嘴唇与微微扬起的嘴角，Travis知道自己是忘不了这一切了。

接下来自然就是Wes的show time了，刚才的清香散尽，紧接而来的是Travis最爱的食物的香气。烛光将屋子里各种木质桌椅在墙上打出奇异的影子，Wes厨房的门仿佛已经和整个木质墙面融为一体。Travis觉得Wes像是直接从森林中走出来一样。

同样是special order时候的厨师装束，只是Wes将自己的细质薄羊毛围巾由银绿色换成了红黄，一道一道菜摆上了桌。Travis自然发现Wes选择了法式，意式，美式以及中式这四种菜式。法式鹅肝温沙拉，意式奶酪鸡胸肉，美式牛排，以及中式的辣子鸡和面食。当然还有最受欢迎的奶油蘑菇汤和Travis没敢相信会出现在这么一桌子上的一个静静躺在角落的Hot dog。

等上完了菜，Wes回到了后厨而没有坐下陪Travis。正在Travis坐在那里不知道下一步该怎么办，是开吃还是等着的时候，木质的门打开了，一身浅灰色西装的Wes径直向Travis走过来。烛光下Wes扬起的发梢泛着淡淡的金色，Travis没意识到自己正盯着Wes并浅浅的扬起了嘴角。

“那么，Travis Marks，作为一名合格的美食评论家，请你今天晚上先忘记你的身份，纯粹的享受一下吧！”Wes做了一个“请”的手势，“当然，意见什么的我很愿意再次光临博客。”

Travis笑了笑，确实是这样的，自从博客火起来了之后，为了大众的需求自己基本上要尝尽LA的各色食物，每天有时间就在各个餐厅中穿梭，甚至每次吃完第一口之后脑子里不再是美食的享受而是对于自己广大粉丝的责任。哪怕遇到自己很中意的食物，也没办法多吃几回而是需要一直前进。

于是接下来，Travis感觉到了许久没有感受到的吃饭时的放松心情，两个人也开始开心的聊了起来。Wes对于食物的见解跟Travis的相似但不相同，从一道菜的初始选材开始就决定了这道菜的高度之类的厨师的角度来欣赏食物。

越聊Travis越觉得对于Wes他总有一种似曾相识的感觉，这种感觉越来越强烈，仿佛两人不是前日才碰面的朋友，而是一个已经相交多年的知己。Travis在低头品尝的时候拿眼角瞟着Wes，试图努力回想以前两人的生活是否真的曾经有过交集。最终还是以没有结论告终。

眼前的食物在两人的聊天过程中慢慢的被消灭干净，只剩下最后角落里的那个hot dog。“Travis，热狗可算是美国快餐的代表之一，虽然我一向对于快餐没什么好感，但是要把快餐做到成为一种美食也是很能展现水准的。”

Travis拿起热狗，一口一口的慢慢吃掉，然后把最后一截塞进了Wes的嘴里。沙拉酱和烤肠的油光还粘在Wes嘴边的时候，Travis就扬手慢慢抬起来Wes精致的下巴，吻上了Wes的唇，舌头撬开了Wes的嘴巴，混合着热狗残留的味道，Wes的脸微微的红了起来，双手一瞬间不知道应该放在哪里，最后胡乱的附上Travis光滑的皮衣。Wes回应着，热狗的味道使这个吻变的不真实却也独特，两种相同的味道混合在一起发酵，Wes甚至没有感觉到自己的眼角正泛着泪光，没有由来的情感爆发。

等两人分开的时候，Travis一把搂上了Wes的肩，眼里故作神秘压低声音的说道：“ Mr. Between2letter，Travis for ‘T’，Wes for ‘W’，20 and 23 in the alphabet， between two letters.“

等他说完这句话，两个人同时都笑了，坐在Tree & Unicorn的树林里，Travis和Wes都明白，他们的相识，从来都是注定好的事，只是时间，不会为任何人停止，所以，他们决定珍惜彼此。

（最后，Travis永远都不会知道其实Wes的头像是各色洗手液的哈哈！！！）

END.


End file.
